Dark and Light Days
by KuroKageIke
Summary: Ike had gone missing. Marth, Link had find themselves despair after the incident that is undefine of anytime when the darkness came. With a blue rose left behind, where can there be a clue to find Ike? Rated T for teens and maybe Rated M for mature...


Disclaim of Super Smash Bros Brawl

…**Yes that means I don't own Ike. (Damn!)**

**Year has been coming to an end (2008, our year) and brawlers were fill of excite in their hearts with many entertainment they can find when vs. one to another of fun, power, seeking and mostly what bets they can do out of boredom. Never coming to an end of their fun, it never brought their mind of ending it themselves.**

**But has it come to an end, no. But when entertainment of light days came of an end itself by darkness, a blue swordsman, Ike has gone without saying anything.**

**Traces of blue roses were located on the floor when dark days ended. **

An inspection man comes in with a magnify glass to examine the rose founded behind of Ike's disappearance shakes his head. "There isn't an answer, a answer where Ike would be find at. All I can know is that there is his blood."

A hand tremendously slams against a metal desk with rough attitude of a missing comrade. A prince, a prince who seems to be respected mostly everywhere of the kingdom of Brawl. His eyes were winking down causing a straight glare toward at the inspector with all might. "Is there any other way then that shit examines at!"

Silence by harsh words, the inspector gives a shake for an answer. Marth, the prince, again clutches his hand then give a hesitate slam against the desk of his. Fearing losing a comrade to the darkness, Marth roughly dismissed the inspector out. When he leaves, Marth sat down on his royalty chair placing his both hands in front of his face while bangs covers his face. Shaming to lose a comrade, a unify comrade Ike to the darkness, there would be a war struck out.

With Ike's power of the goddess' lend, there wouldn't be a safe world anymore. Leaving there undefined, a green tunic man with long blond hair enters his office. "Marth?"

Marth turns and locks his head at a man who entrance through. Eyes watery same time, the prince's lips moved only just a little like it was a mumble speaking. "Link…" The hylian man walks nearby to Marth, patting his shoulder with a sadden face himself. Knowing that expression face on the highness' face, there wouldn't be answer for Link to ask about any clue for Ike.

Sitting there remains like a statue, tears roll down on Marth's cheeks. Weeping hard, Link lifts Marth close to his collarbone patting his back while at it for him calming down. "Shh, don't cry Marth I know we'll find him…"

When there are times we will definite find him? Said Marth himself in his mind, sniffing and sobbing onto his friend's shoulder near. Link still stroke his back head for a calming.

A mercenary walks in, old and rusty with a cigarette fired in his mouth to see two friends sobbing each other's arm. He admire that and slowly stands next on the wall until they settles up finely when they wouldn't hesitate or be stunning as they talk. An hour in half later the highness finally calm down and smiles to Link, thanking truly to him.

"So. I guess there is no answer of Ike's whereabouts?" Marth shakes his head to his unit wiping his lastly tears off. "I see, then should we go find him ourselves?"

Link looks directly at the old coot whose name of Snake. "But where, where could you possibly think the darkness taken him? It wouldn't be Tabuu right? Ganondorf is still with us. Proof, go see him yourself."

Marth agree to Link's terming about Ganondorf. "Ganondorf maybe a darkness elemental man but he's still good will friend to me and Link. His interest wouldn't be taking over the Smash Bros, wouldn't he?"

"He can have Hyrule, I don't care." Said Link, laughing. Snake too join the laughing conversation.

The highness directs him at the window wondering about his mercenary, worried. "Ike… Will you be fine, will we able to get you out of there out of time before something terribly comes into you? I need you; I need you to give out a call… So that I can hear your voice and come rescuing you… You saved me, and now let me save you, please my friend. Hear my words and comply through into my mind as I sleep…"

Evening has fallen and night strikes. Everyone slept thoroughly for the day for a ready rise up tomorrow to plan of missing Ike.

But Marth puts himself wide-awake in his blue robes naked underneath. His right hand held a cup fill with red wine. Mourning desperately about Ike's safety, he wouldn't keep himself trace through of sleep. Although he doubts Ike's voice will access through his mind, he pray for it to come someday.

Again with a doubted mind, he gives a shaken head.

Outside was given an open sound and he turns.

It was Link.

"Marth, your highness? Why are you out so late yourself? It's cold, it's sixty three degrees!" The prince didn't care by answering.

"I don't really care, I rather wait outside so that the darkness will taken me so I can go where Ike is at and save him there myself… I don't know if I can do it without him, I can't replace my wonderful partner to the darkness. So… Please, Link, please let me up and see the darkness can take me."

The elf understands truly and he wants to save Ike himself so he can befriend Ike like last time. But when proceeding the first time, the mercenary hesitated behind Marth disliking. Link understands, maybe he find himself… Strange around Ike but with him helping Marth, maybe the mercenary will finally bring himself open to the elf.

"Marth, let see what will happen tomorrow."

"Link, I said I just couldn't… Without Ike, my mind won't stop growing so… Worried."

"Marth…"

"Link, please."

Lastly as the prince beg, he nods, "Alright, please get some rest when it doesn't come for you, ok?" Marth nods and Link smiled faintly as he reopens the door and enters back into his own room.

Marth sips his wine last time and stares at the moonlight moon.

"Ike…"


End file.
